Good To Be Home
by Trixxie
Summary: Fluff!


**A/N : Rather short one shot...inspired by something I read... **

**Good to be home.**

Aqua hair flowed haplessly as Michiru stormed around the hotel room, gathering her items at a hurried pace silently cursing her managers for keeping her so long at lunch. Sighing she did a once over of the room before grabbing her suitcase and heading for the door, then to the elevator then finally into the line of people also checking out. To her left a child was fussing with her father, a smile touched Michiru's lips as her heart ached for her family. She may have only been gone a week but any time away from her beloved Haruka was to long indeed.

Michiru handed her room key to the agent and signed the last of her forms, the agent checked her luggage and promised to have the bags sent to the airport. Michiru headed for her limo, settling into the cool leather seat her eyes closed. Oh Haruka. She thought letting her mind once again wander to the realm of her sweetheart. Leaving Haruka was always difficult Michiru found and now with Hotaru it was harder.

She worried if they were eating well, if Hotaru was getting enough sleep, if Haruka was taking good enough care of herself, a task the blonde was not particularly good at. The car jerked forward pulling away from the hotel, Michiru's smile turned into a faint frown, no I bet Haruka has not cared for herself and will likely need a massage tonight she thought letting her eyes drift to the passing scenery. Michiru hated worrying so much about her family, constantly harping on them, nagging them to change their ways; a trace of guilt sat in the pit of her stomach, she loved Hotaru and Haruka so much it was hard not to worry over them.

She pulled her mobile from her purse and sent a text message to Haruka that her plane should be on time. Michiru stared at her message for a moment before sending it, how lucky she felt to have Haruka, even if the blonde did cause her so much stress, Michiru would change nothing, every day with Haruka was like a day in heaven and each day away was a stinging pain of longing. Pushing the send key Michiru turned her attention back to the passing trees her mind wandering to the mess she would be arriving home to, the soft demands from Hotaru for a well-cooked meal, the sheepish blush that would cross Haruka's cheeks when Michiru asked how many hours were spent in her garage; yet the best part of arriving home would be arriving into the safe warm embrace of Haruka.

The limo pulled into the departure's lane of the airport, a few fans flooded the car begging for autographs. Michiru smiled gently signing whatever and wherever she could, the driver lead her into the airport and to her check in booth, once she was registered she wandered into the lounge and waited for the jet to arrive to take her home. She checked and rechecked her phone, impatiently hoping for a message from Haruka, anything to show the blonde was thinking of her as much as Michiru was thinking about her racer. Finally the three chimes of an incoming message rang out and a gentle blush crossed Michiru's cheeks as her smile went wide. 'See you soon babe.' Was all the message said but it was enough. Butterflies entered Michiru's stomach as she read the four little words, enjoying the effect Haruka had on her even at a great distance.

After a flight that seemed never ending the jet slowly pulled into the gate, Michiru sighed with relief as she rounded the corner and through the crowed of people she saw the deep blue eyes of her Haruka, she increased her speed falling into the waiting arms of her lover, who pulled her close and whirled her around. Michiru glared at Haruka, noticing the blonde rubbing her back a frown placed its self against Michiru's lips as she demanded to know if the racer had hurt her back working on her car. A half confirmation came from the blonde and Michiru sighed.

'It's not that bad.' Came next as usual, a daring smirk crossed Michiru's face as she glanced from her lover to her bag. 'Mmm, grab my bag.' She said knowing full well the weight would cause her lover more discomfort, and as much as the idea of causing Haruka more pain displeased Michiru, she needed to make her point. The blonde winced in pain and Michiru sighed grabbing her bag from Haruka and holding tight to her violin. 'Lets get you home.'

Hours after her plane had landed, after she'd treated Haruka to a massage calming her aching muscles and after they'd made love Michiru sat at the edge of the bed. Her mind was racing, her body alive, her heart warm.

'Sleep.' Haruka mumbled from the head of the bed her arms half extended begging Michiru to fall into them.

'In a minute. I like to stare at you when you're asleep. You don't protest.' Michiru smiled.

'Bah.' Haruka sighed letting her arms fall, pulling the blankets higher around her body.

'No fair.' Michiru laughed crawling up the bed and under the covers. 'I love you Haruka.' Michiru said her lips brushing Haruka's.

'I love you Michiru. Now sleep.' Haruka replied.

'Alright.' Michiru said behind a giggle resting her head against the racers extended arm, the blondes other arm quickly finding its way around Michiru.

'I missed you.' Haruka breathed. 'I don't do so well without you.'

'I know honey.' Michiru smiled linking her fingers with Haruka. 'I know.' slowly she drifted off to sleep, the calm steady breath of her lover against her shoulder a simple easy smile resting on her mouth. Oh is it good to be home.


End file.
